The story of the time before
by florrette
Summary: America's pre- colonial days. Read and Review


**Just a story I thought of. If you like it please tell me! **

* * *

(America pov)

I walked into the g8 meeting with thoughts of my past in mind, in fact I was so caught up in them that I forgot to annoy Iggy! I know crazy right, well as crazy as it seems I did forget it.

I decide to delve deeper into my thoughts because Germany's talking about how we're all stupid. " Veeee~ America what are you thinking?" questioned a certain pasta loving nation. "Nothing much just thinking about my life before being a colony," I replied with my award winning smile. "What the ballocks are you talking about you bloody wanker!" Iggy screeched at me, which was very ear piercing thank you very much. So being the ever so kind person I am (yeah right!) I reply to him by saying, "I'm referring to the time you, Spain, and France didn't even think that another continent existed, the time when I was truly free! I don't know if Canada remembers that time or not but I do, so you best leave me to my thoughts."

I know, badass right, well you can call me Billy Badass! "Oh no Amerika know you must tell us, da," spoke Russia with a purple aura starting to surround him letting me know he'll throw a hissy fit if I don't comply. "Okay," I say with a sigh, "But no interruptions and no questions until I'm done." They all stand there staring at me. "Well sit down then it's along story 'til I get to the end of it!" I snap at them. The affect is immediate they're all sitting down and are looking at me expectantly, except Germany, he looks annoyed. So I began the story of who I really am. "It all started a long time ago, when the Earth was cooler..."

* * *

_... And the very land was frozen to the touch and look. When spirits lived in everything, that's when Mattie or Nannuraluk and I were born. At that time I was known as Kegglunaq and boy did I live up to my name. I was fiercely loyal and brave, skilled at hunting with various weapons a few were the daggers, the bow and arrow, and the spear. We were born up north were the white bears roam._

_Brother Nannuraluk lived up to his name as well, he was big, bigger than my small frame at the time, and was strong. HE could take down the great moose with his bare hands. But even with all of that he had courage, a trait most people cant help but admire, but even with all of that people hardly noticed him. We were born up north were the white bears roam. Great spirit lights came down to earth every night, to cause the changes in the world._

* * *

" Amerika, what are these lights in the sky?" Russia questioned me with other people muttering words of interrogative thoughts as well.

My simple reply was, " Today they are known by many as The Northern Lights, but to me they will always be spirits and didn't I say no interruptions? Now if may continue..."

* * *

_One night, a very well moonlit night, these spirits came down to the earth not only bearing change but a telling as well. They foretold that the land shall be divided, north and south, when the bringing mother died. And that after her death destruction of the home we know, will come following after._

_This, of course, upset the elder who the spirits spoke the telling to. She ordered us apart to keep us from harming our mother. Little did she know that it was her own command that set the course of my mothers demise._

_Our mother, Gahoe, couldn't bear to see us separate, but didn't have a choice in the matter. So she gave us our spirit animals, Nannuralek got the white bear and I was given the Great eagle. It was tough, because I was forced to separate from the only place I've ever known, but I knew I could survive with my hunting skills. Life the first few years was spent in a lonely isolation, I didn't meet people nor did I seek them out. _

_Thirty summers later the telling came true my mother died due to the grief of not seeing her only two sons. Shortly after foreigners with skin of snow, white man, arrived and said they owned this land. I remember falling ill from a disease I had never faced before. One while I was ill I fell asleep and woke up in the for of a White Man child._

* * *

"You guys should know the story from there, if not ask England about it," America said as he went to get lunch, leaving the other nations in shock.

'America the dumb ass was actually a serious person with a very complex history?' They all thought.

* * *

**So really tell me what you think of it. If you want more dint be afraid to ask. I will accept constructive criticism.**


End file.
